Naruto: Cyrus Macleod
by Zach Darklight king of wolves
Summary: Watch Cyrus through the guess who he is ,its obvious
1. prologue

**NARUTO: Cyrus Macleod **

" **Grrr…" demon talk**

_**/Grrr… / demon thought**_

"believe it" human talk

**/**I will be hokage/ human thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highlander so dont sue I have no money!!!

A 18 year old Naruto through the door running into a large space and stopping saying "Sasuke…. " A girl named Sakura and a man trailing them called Yamato.

Sakura says "Sasuke…" yamato walks behind them followed by a strange person called Sai. A young man named sasuke stood on the ground above the opening to the sky in a flash he was next to naruto unsheathing his sword and saying "By my whim you lived now by my whim you shall die." Sasuke with several lightning fast strokes naruto was dead on the ground blood everywhere.

---LINLINELINE---

--1645--scotland

____________

Cyrus Macleod

A outsider who became family

a good man

RIP

____________

A hand suddenly came out of the grave and.....


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or highlander nor am I doing this for payment.

**AN:**sorry to the people who have been waiting for this story to be continued my home computer got really screwed up so I just got that problem resolved so I am back to writing. Through my time without writing I've come with a few new ideas for this you have input please feel free to speak it in a review and without further ado I present Cyrus Macleod chapter two:

"there can only be one" human speech

"**there can only be one" demon, devil and summon speech**

"_there can only be one" human thought _

"_**FOOLS!" demon thought**_

the Awakening

A hand suddenly came out of the grave and grasped the ground pulling the rest of the body through,then the body that had just been reanimated pulled itself up and then dusted his tattered clothes off. Now the body best identified as Cyrus MacLeod turned and walked away staring at the path ahead with cerulean eyes.

"Well wasn't that a pain in the ass" a rather annoyed Cyrus said in disdain. He was wearing bloodstained armor and a kilt. He found his sword; a O-katana with a white hilt, the guard was shaped like a eight pointed star, on one side of the blade it has a snow white kitsune with beautiful red eyes while on the other is a ookami with black fur and blue eyes and finally there is an inscription on both the left and right side over the wolf penance is written over the fox it says redemption; laying by his grave in a ornate silver sheath .

He walks away from his adopted homeland with nothing but a sword in hand. He lays low for the next fifteen years. Then the blond haired man travels to London, England by carriage.

While sitting in the horse drawn carriage Cyrus thoughts go back to the the first time he had met death's embrace . It was many years ago nearly 300 years ago Back then ninja roamed the streets of japan.

{flashback}

Naruto had lain dead for nearly 2 years before he awoke from the cold nightmare known as death. He clawed at the dirt above him till he climbed out of a rather large hole. He looked around to find that his home konohagakure was nothing more than a crater. The only reason the poor shinobi could identify his beloved village was by the sign of his favorite ramen stand Ichiraku ramen .

The sheer terror of this knocked the poor boy on his ass. It dawned on him that his friends were most likely dead. This kept him sitting there for days. Sadness was the first emotion to appear followed by anger then guilt showed its face after that there was only calm. The clear mind gave him time to think he took the hardest and most chakra conductive metals he could find and started to make huge fire and he forged himself a sword that could last him years and years. From that day out Naruto trained him self in the art of kenjutsu. For five years that boy practiced and trained becomingbetter and better by the day.

He had not so friendly spars with hoards of his shadow clones . His already amazing stamina has doubled as well as his chakra reserves. His speed is three quarters of lee's speed without weights.. While not nearly as strong as tsunade he is a lot stronger than he once was. His sword style was a graceful style that mainly uses speed and it is a style that has much focus on redirection.

Satisfied with his skill Naruto leaves to find the culprit of the destruction of konoha. He first investigates if it was another hidden village such as komogakure. Then check if it was a terrorist group or some kind of underground terrorist organization. Then he would check if it was the snake loving pedophile that everyone wants dead

{flashback end}

The coach stops and the coachman yells "well your here sir." Cyrus gets of the coach pays the driver and leaves with as always katana in hans

**A/N:**

hope you liked charter 2


End file.
